Sueños inesperados
by Loca Bionica
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tus sueños podrían ser lo más hermoso del mundo? ¿Qué podrían ser lo más relajante pero a la vez lo más alocado que puede existir?¿Pero que podrían ser lo más peligroso que puede existir? Fic de Levi x OC
1. Bienvenida

**Hola fanfiction! Cómo están. Bueno este es mi primer fic de Levi x OC. Traté de buscar una idea diferente para este fic a través de los sueños. Espero que les guste.**

**SNK no es mio y blablablabla**

**Bueno sin más que decir, a leer.**

**Sueños inesperados**

¿Alguna vez pensaste que tus sueños podrían ser lo más hermoso del mundo? ¿Qué podrían ser lo más relajante pero a la vez lo más alocado que puede existir?

Yo creo que todos vamos a responder que sí, que es ese único lugar donde podemos aislarnos de toda realidad existente y dejarnos controlar todo lo que hay dentro de nuestra alocada mente.

Pero, a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que tienen los sueños, ¿no te pusiste a pensar cuan peligrosos pueden ser estos?

* * *

Hola, antes de contarles mi historia me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Kiara, tengo 15 años y vivo en Argentina. No voy a contarles mas de cómo soy porque dudo que les interese y porque quiero pasar directamente a la historia. Ok, comencemos con la historia… Era el 15 de Abril cuando ocurrió eso. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el clima lluvioso que había y la humedad de las calles, la poca cantidad de gente que caminaba por esos lugares, etc. Pero lo que más recuerdo de ese día fue el trágico accidente que acabó con la vida de la persona más importante para mí. Desde que esos asaltantes acabaron con la vida de mi mamá cuando ella solo quería protegerme, no volví a ser la misma.

Después de la muerte de mi madre no volví a ser la misma. Prácticamente me alejé de la sociedad, excepto por algunos amigos que permanecieron a mi lado a pesar de todo que son las personas con las que más puedo confiar en el mundo. Empecé a reírme menos y también empecé a hablar menos, a tal punto que casi no hablo ni con mi papá ni con mi hermano. Pero, a pesar de esto, tuve que fingir que estoy bien para que nadie se sintiera mal por mí o me tuviera pena. A fin de cuentas, cada día era una tortura para mí.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, había algunos momentos que me relajaban y eran cuando dormía. Porque cada vez que dormía, soñaba y esos sueños me permitían alejarme de todo y poder estar tranquila por unas cuantas horas.

Bueno, hace unos días se cumplió un mes desde la muerte de mi mamá y todo sigue igual, bueno casi todo. Lo único que cambió y que la verdad me da mucha rabia es que ahora hay una mujer en mi casa que quiere reemplazar a mi mamá. Prácticamente logró que con sus "encantos", mi hermano y mi padre cayeran a sus pies, pero conmigo no lo consiguió.

Gracias a eso, duermo más horas que lo normal, por lo que cada vez sueño más. Pero ahora mis sueños no son alocados y sin sentido, ahora mis sueños se basan en dos lugares: Un bosque y una ciudad medieval algo extraña; pero yo no les doy importancia.

* * *

Hoy es 14 de mayo y todo el día trascurrió de la manera más normal que puede haber: Despertarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, pasar un rato con amigos, volver a mi casa, escuchar música, cenar y dormir.

Esto no sé cómo pasó pero cuando me fui a dormir, decidí dormirme con la misma ropa que traía puesta; la misma que tenía mi navaja en el bolsillo. Por suerte, esa decisión fue la mejor que pude tomar en toda mi vida.

En fin. Cuando me dormí y empecé a soñar era todo normal: El mismo bosque, la misma ciudad medieval. Pero de repente, una luz muy brillante apareció en el sueño e hiso que me despertara.

Al despertarme, me encontraba en una ciudad extraña. Las personas usaban ropas extrañas, como si fueran de otra época; las casas eran muy rústicas; no había edificios; etc. Así estuve durante 20 minutos enumerando las diferencias que tenía esta ciudad con la mía hasta que caí en la cuenta de que esta era la ciudad de mis sueños. ERA ESA CIUDAD MEDIEVAL TAN EXTRAÑA!

Me quedé asombrada por un tiempo hasta que decidí explorar un poco la ciudad. Puse cada mano en cada bolsillo correspondiente de la campera que traía puesta, dándome cuenta de que estaba mi preciada navaja en uno de los bolsillos, y empecé a caminar. Cuando había dado unos simples pasos, un grupo de 5 personas que tenían la misma ropa, pasaron corriendo y me empujaron tirándome al suelo.

-¡CÓRRETE MOCOSA, QUE TENEMOS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER!-

_**Quien se creen que son estos tipos!?**__**No voy a permitir que me traten así.**_ -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA QUE TENGAN QUE ESTAR EMPUJANDO A TODO EL MUNDO?- Les grité al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del suelo.

Ese mismo grupo de personas se paró en seco y se dirigieron hacia mí. Yo notando sus miradas asesinas, saqué disimuladamente la navaja de mi bolsillo y la escondí debajo de la manga de mi campera por si llegaba a ocurrir algo. La persona que parecía ser el líder del grupo se acercó hasta que quedó frente a mí y me dijo en algo parecido a un tono amenazante, -Una niñita no podría entender lo que estamos haciendo, no crees?-

-Yo creo que si no me van a decir es porque son tan inútiles que no tienen la más mínima idea de que hacer- Dije en un tono desafiante. _**Punto para Kiara.**_

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A LA POLICIA MILITAR!-

-¿Así que son la policía? Hm ya me di cuenta de porque son tan inútiles- _**Creo que estoy yendo demasiado lejos pero ellos se lo buscaron.**_

De un movimiento rápido, el líder trató de golpearme, pero yo fui más rápida y pude sujetar su mano impidiendo que me golpeara. Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Recuerdo que empecé a golpear al líder hasta dejarlo noqueado. Lo mismo pasó con los otros 4 integrantes del grupo, que trataban de golpearme, yo esquivaba sus golpes y se los devolvía con más fuerza y más velocidad que ellos. Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí saber karate. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Al parecer, otro integrante de la famosa "Policía Militar" presenció el espectáculo y cuando vio que sus compañeros no pudieron derrotar a una adolecente de 15 años, decidió golpearme en la cabeza con una tabla de madera.

Pero él no fue el único que presenció la pelea. A lo lejos se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules que pudo observar todo el espectáculo.

**POV ERWIN**

_No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto. El juicio de Eren ya terminó pero todavía tengo que seguir haciendo informes sobre el juicio para entregarlos a la ley_. Todos esos pensamientos tenía en la cabeza mientras caminaba por las calles de Sina pero hubo algo que hiso detenerme en seco. Una niña, que a mi parecer rondaba por los 14 o 15 años, fue empujada por un grupo de novatos de la policía militar mientras ellos corrían por una razón que yo desconocía. Eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue el valor de la joven para defenderse sin importarle que fueran de la policía. Pero los novatos reaccionaron de la peor manera posible por lo que decidieron usar la violencia. Otra vez la niña me sorprendió, porque pudo acabar con 5 novatos sin sufrir rasguño alguno. Pero lamentablemente, otro policía que estaba observando aprovechó la distracción de la chica y logró golpearla con una tabla de madera, haciéndola caer inconsciente al piso. Después de eso, la misma persona que la golpeó la cargó en su hombro y se la llevó a un lugar que desconocía

_**Wow, tengo que saber quién es esa niña. Es sorprendente que haya podido acabar con 5 personas de la policía militar sin tener ningún rasguño. Debo saber donde se la llevaron. Supongo que se la habrán llevado a la prisión. Espero que no le pase nada malo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Auch-

_**Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy encadenada? Tengo que salir de acá, pero ¿cómo lo hago?... LA NAVAJA!**_

Recordé que tenía la navaja debajo de la manga de la campera**. **_**Que bien, nadie se dio cuenta que la tenía **__-_Jaja, idiotas-

Empecé a tratar de cortar las cadenas con las manos encadenadas utilizando la navaja. _**Tsk ya casi, ya falta poco.**_

Estaba por terminar cuando escucho pasos. Rápidamente escondí la navaja donde la había escondido anteriormente, bajé la mirada y fingí que no había ocurrido nada.

-Hola- Me dijo una voz masculina que no reconocía.

Levanté un poco la mirada y distinguí a 3 personas:

***Una mujer de cabello castaño muy parecido al mío que usaba lentes, me miraba fijamente.**

***Un hombre rubio de ojos azules que me miraba amablemente.**

***Un hombre o joven, no podía distinguir muy bien su edad, de baja estatura y cabello azabache que me miraba de manera aburrida.**

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me dijo el hombre rubio

…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?-

… Lo miré de manera desafiante y a la vez enojada. _**¿Quién te crees que sos para preguntarme eso? ¿No te parece suficiente con lo que estás mirando? Tsk no importa, tengo que seguir tratando de romper la cadena.**_

_-_Lo siento no tendría que haber hecho esa pregunta. ¿No eres de hablar mucho, verdad?-

…

-Hm, ya veo. Bueno eso no me preocupa, yo me llamo Erwin, ella es Hanji y él es Levi- Dijo señalando a cada uno -Nosotros formamos parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento-

_**¿Por qué me está diciendo su nombre y el de los otros dos? No puede ser que me tenga tanta confianza si apenas sabe mi nombre.**_

_-_¿No quieres decirme tu nombr?-

_-_Erwin deja de hablar. No vale la pena, la mocosa no va a hablar- Interrumpió el azabache, Levi creo que se llamaba.

-No vale la pena que les diga mi nombre si de todas formas me van a matar- Dije por primera vez.

-Finalmente hablaste, mocosa-

-Levi no seas tan malo con ella, ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Habló la de lentes.

-Es lo que todo el mundo supondría- _**VÁYANSE. TENGO QUE TERMINAR DE DESECADENARME.**_

-Nadie va a matarte- Dijo el rubio. -Nosotros podemos sacarte de aquí-

-Yo puedo salir de aquí sola- _**Ya falta poco. Dentro de poco voy a terminar con esto.**_

-¿Y cómo piensas escaparte estando encadenada?-

_**TERMINÉ**__. _Solté mis manos de las cadenas y se las enseñé al rubio.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos-

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado déjenme un Review dándome su opinión sobre el fic, si quieren que continúe, etc.**

**BYE BYE A DESPEGAR. **


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

**HOLAAA! Bueno acá está la segunda parte de este fic. Les cuento que cuando publiqué el fic, al principio me sentía mal porque no tenía Reviews ni nada por el estilo, hasta que llegó el primero de karen Grimm lml y me empecé a sentir más animada. Desde ya también les agradezco a Mei y a AnniM por los reviews. Sin más que decir, a leer. Espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-blablablabla- (dialogo)

_**blablablabla** _(pensamientos de los personajes)

**SNK no es mío y blablabla**

* * *

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Preguntas y respuestas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jajajajajajaja pobre rubio todavía no sabe como lo hice. **_

-Bueno, no importa como lo hiciste, eso no es importante, lo importante es que sepas porqué razón estamos aquí-

-¿Y por qué tendría que importarme?-

-Porque tienes habilidades, y nosotros necesitamos esas habilidades. Por eso queremos sacarte de aquí-

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir rubio, yo puedo salir de acá sin la ayuda de nadie-

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo retirándose

-EH?, Erwin no puedes hacer eso- Dijo entre pucheros la de lentes.

-Lo sé Hanji pero si la niña no quiere aceptar creo que tendremos que irnos-

_**Se tienen que ir. Bien por fin podré escapar, pero… quiero saber más de quiénes son y qué quieren.**_

*Suspira* -Oigan, no es necesario que se vayan todavía-

POV ERWIN

-Sabía que no nos dejaría irnos- Le dije en un susurro a Hanji a lo que ella me guineo el ojo

-Mira, niña te contaré todo pero antes quiero hacerte algunas preguntas que necesito que me respondas-

*Suspira* -Ok-

No pude evitar sonreír por eso –Bien-

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Mierda ese rubio me está sacando de quicio y eso que todavía no comenzó con las preguntas.**_

-Bien, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-

*Suspira* -Kiara, KiaraLangdon-

-Es un muy lindo nombre, Kiara-

**_Que estúpido, ¿para qué piensa en adularme?_**

_-_Erwin no seas idiota y deja de adularla- Dijo Levi

**_No puedo creer que haya pensado lo mismo que yo_****.** No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros por el comentario del azabache.

-Tranquilízate Levi. Continuemos; ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-15-

-Ya veo, ¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear? ¿No estás enlistada en la milicia?-

-EH?, no entiendo la última pregunta-

-La milicia, es la que se encarga de reclutar a los jóvenes que quieren proteger los muros, el exterior y el interior de estos contra los titanes.

**_De que me está hablando, no entiendo nada._**

-Miren, yo sé pelear porque conozco algo de defensa personal pero no sé dónde estoy, no sé en qué año estoy, no sé que son las milicias, no sé que son los muro ni sé que son los titanes. Explíquenme.

-EH?!- Interrumpe Hanji –Cómo es posible que no sepas nada sobre los titanes-

-Perdón pero es verdad-

-No te preocupes, nosotros te explicaremos- Dijo con amabilidad el rubio

POV LEVI

_**Qué extraña que es esta mocosa… Puede ser que no sepa que son los titanes si es que vive en Sina pero no sabe en dónde se encuentra, qué son las milicias, qué son los muros. Estoy casi seguro de que no es de por aquí… A no ser que sea de la ciudad subterránea pero eso también es improbable porque los que viven allí saben qué son las milicias.. Además de que es diferente a las personas de aquí: Tiene un acento algo extraño y sus ropas no son comunes en estos lugares, ni siquiera en Sina. Es muy extraña esta niña.**_

POV ERWIN

_**Sigue pareciéndome extraño que ella no sepa nada de lo que está ocurriendo con los titanes, los muros y la policía militar, pero creo que lo correcto sería explicarle todo esto para que ella entienda.**_

-Y? ¿No vas a contarme todo sobre las milicias, los titanes y los muros?-

-Sí. Por dónde empiezo… Nosotros ahora nos encontramos en Sina, en el distrito Mitras. Sina es una de las 3 murallas: -María: era la pared más externa del mundo humano pero hace 5 años fue destruida por el titán colosal

-Rose: es la segunda pared exterior seguida de la Muralla María. Hace muy poco tiempo, el titán colosal quiso destruirla sin tener éxito.

-Sina: es la muralla más interna y tiene como principal objetivo proteger el reino donde el rey y otros civiles residen.

Estas 3 murallas sirven para proteger a la humanidad de los titanes. Los titanes son una misteriosa raza de gigantes de aspecto humanoide que aparecieron hace cientos de años. Su origen, el número exacto y cómo funciona su fisiología es un misterio. Existen muchos tipos de titanes, pero eso aún no es necesario que lo sepas, lo que tienes que saber es que ellos se alimentan de carne humana por lo que fue necesaria la creación de unos muros que nos protegieran. Pero, además de las murallas, existen las 3 divisiones militares para proteger a la humanidad y cada una tiene un objetivo diferente: - La Legión de Reconocimiento, que exploran fuera del territorio humano, en un intento de expansión

- Luego están las Tropas Estacionarias, que patrullan y mantienen las Murallas alejadas de los Titanes y son los primeros en contraatacar contra los Titanes si la puerta llega a ser destruida.

- Y por último está la Policía Militar, los militares de alto rango sirven como guardia personal del Rey y mantienen el orden público dentro de las murallas.

Actualmente la Legión de Reconocimiento es difamada por la mayoría de la sociedad, en especial por las personas de Sina, por lo que no contamos con las suficientes personas para las misiones. Por eso queremos que tú te nos unas, para que puedas ayudarnos.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Esto de los titanes es bastante sorprendente y lo de los muros también. Todo esto no ocurre en mi "mundo". Me gustaría saber más de los distintos tipos de titanes, se ven interesantes.**_

_**Pero me dan algo de pena porque los difamen, pero tienen que estar desesperados para pedirme ayuda, ¡A MÍ! **_No pude evitar en soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando terminó toda la explicación del rubio.

-Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?- Preguntó Hanji.

-Jajajajajaja, perdónenme pero ¿están tan desesperados para pedirle ayuda a una adolecente que solo sabe un poco de defensa personal y no sabe nada de lo que está pasando acá?-

-No estamos desesperados, solo necesitamos algo de ayuda para poder salir adelante. Además, tú eres una muchacha que, a pesar de que no te has anotado en la milicia, tienes muchas habilidades que pueden ser utilizadas por el bien de la humanidad, señorita Langdon- Respondió el rubio

-Hmmm, siéndote sincera, la idea de unirme a la Legión es tentadora pero todavía tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál es esa duda?-

-Mi duda es que probablemente tenga que ser una marioneta para aquellas personas que los difaman o para vos, o me equivoco?-

Las tres personas estaban sorprendidas, hasta el enano amargado mostraba un poco en su mirada algo de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Preguntó Erwin

-Yo sola lo deduje-

-Me sorprende que tú sola hayas llegado a esa conclusión en tan poco tiempo, pero lamento decirte que no vamos a hacerte eso. Yo no lo haré. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres unirte a la Legión?

*Lo mira de manera desconfiada* -No sé, todavía tengo mis dudas. Tendría que pensarlo. Aunque aun me gustaría saber más de esos "titanes"-

-YAHOOOOO!. Que felicidad, podré explicarle todo sobre los titanes *empieza a babear*- Dijo Hanji.

*Sorprendida y asustada* -Ok, creo que no tendría que haber hecho eso-

-Estúpida cuatro ojos deja de babear por esas bestias- Dijo el azabache con un tono enojado e irritado.

-NO SON BESTIAS, LEVI-

Y así comenzó una pelea entre el enano y la cuatro ojos a la que el rubio, por suerte, puso fin.

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelear- *Suspira* -De acuerdo señorita Langdon, le daremos tiempo hasta mañana para que piense nuestra propuesta. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, debemos irnos. Fue un placer conocerla- Dijo el rubio amablemente.

Y con ese solo dialogo, Erwin se fue a paso firme, seguido por Hanji que todavía estaba babeando, y detrás de ella venía Levi.

Pero antes de irse del lugar, Levi se paró en seco.

-Tsk mocosa, el truco que hiciste para desencadenarte era muy barato. Entrégame esa navaja- Dijo tranquilamente.

_**EHH?! Cómo se dio cuenta!. El rubio y la de anteojos no se dieron cuenta, cómo es posible que él lo haya hecho?!**_

-Te dije que me entregues la navaja mocosa de mierda-

_**ENANO HIJO DE LA REMIL, ok Kiara calmate, si le miento por ahí no tengo que darle mi navaja.**_

-¿Qué navaja?-

-No juegues conmigo, niña. Hazme un favor y entrégamela-

-Tsk- De mala manera se la entregué y él se retiró si nada más que decir.

_**Enano hijo de puta!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

EN LOS CUARTELES DE LA LEGIÓN

OFICINA DEL COMANDANTE ERWIN

-Erwin, ¿por qué mierda quieres aceptar a esa mocosa aquí en la Legión?-

-Levi, tranquilízate-

-No pienso tranquilizarme. No sabemos quién es ni de dónde viene, no me parece alguien de confianza-

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa por la que no le tengas confianza?-

-Sí- *Le entrega la navaja* -Gracias a eso ella pudo desencadenarse-

-Si es solo eso lo que te da desconfianza, puedes retirarte. Pero quiero que recuerdes que tú eras mucho más peligroso y no dudé en entregarte mi confianza-

Levi lo miró de la peor manera que puede haber, hiso el saludo militar y se retiró de la oficina junto con esas últimas palabras de Erwin.

* * *

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews con opiniones, sugerencias, etc. **

**Y bueno no tengo nada más que decir. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR**


	3. La legión

**Hola fanfic! Perdón por el retraso con el capítulo pero estas dos semanas estuve con las últimas pruebas del fin del trimestre, pero ya volví con la continuación de este fic.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**blablabla- **dialogo **

_**blablabla pensamientos**_

** Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío y blablabla**

**sin nada más que decir, a leer**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La legión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV LEVI

_**Tsk, estúpido Erwin. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Que por haber visto a una mocosa pelear contra cinco novatos de la policía militar se merece estar en la legión? Cejotas de mierda. No sabemos quién es ella, ni de dónde viene; no sabemos nada de ella. A la estúpida cuatro ojos y al cejotas puede generarles confianza, pero a mí no.**_

Caminaba con un aire enojado hacia mi habitación, pensando en lo que me había dicho Erwin. Aún seguía sin comprender por qué todos estaban tan tranquilos por la llegada de esa desconocida. El hecho de que todos estuviesen así me generaba rabia, por lo que decidí estar solo hasta que choqué con la persona que menos quería cruzarme.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, cuatro ojos!- Le dije enojado.

-Jajaja. Lo siento enano. Es que estoy muy emocionada porque Kiara vendrá y tendremos una nueva recluta- Respondió entusiasmada.

-Tú que sabes, Zoe. Erwin le dio un día para que pensara en lo que quiere hacer. Todavía no hay nada definido-.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella decidirá venir aquí- Dijo en un tono serio - *suspira* Bueno Levi tengo que irme, adiós-

-Tsk, loca de mierda- Después de eso, me dirigí a mi habitación para poder estar solo y relajarme.

POV KIARA

_**Sigo sin saber dónde estoy o cómo llegué acá. Lo último que recuerdo de mi mundo es que me dormí y después me desperté en este lugar. Lo más probable es que esto sea un sueño como siempre, pero... ¿Por qué todavía no me desperté? **_*suspira* _**Creo que tendría que ayudarme a despertar. **_*Cierra los ojos y se pellizca en el brazo izquierdo* ¡_**Auch!**_ _**Qué raro, aun sigo aquí. Así que ahora no estoy solamente con este problema, sino, que también tengo el problema de la supuesta "Legión de Reconocimiento". ¿Qué hago? Si no me uno a la legión pueden tenerme encarcelada por el resto de mi vida, pero podría escapar; y si me uno a ellos podría saber por qué estoy acá, pero según lo que me dijeron tendría que arriesgar mi vida. No sé qué hacer.**_

Me pasé bastante tiempo pensando en los pros y los contras sobre unirme o no a la legión. Hasta cuando me trajeron la comida me aventuré a preguntarle algo al guardia.

-¿Qué se supone que me van a hacer cuando salga de esta cárcel?-

Él de mala gana me respondió –Te someterán a un juicio y probablemente te condenen a muerte-

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por el último comentario – ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA TE RÍES?-

-De que me parece muy exagerado que me condenen a muerte por solo haber golpeado a algunos de los suyos cuando ustedes le hacen más daño a muchísima gente inocente y no los encarcelan, ¿o me equivoco?-

El señor tardó un rato en responderme. Mientras él pensaba con qué responderme, yo me reía para mis adentros ya que lo había dejado sin palabras porque él sabía, muy en el fondo, que yo tenía razón. Hasta que me respondió con la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez pude escuchar –Estás tan loca como los suicidas de le Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Gracias, es un honor estar así de loca- Le respondí con sarcasmo.

Sin nada más que decir, el guardia se retiró dejándome a mí con la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. _**Voy a unirme a la legión.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Desperté gracias al ruido metálico de la puerta de la celda abriéndose. Allí estaban los tres: Erwin, Hanji y Levi.

-¡Buenos días Kiara!- Me saludó Hanji.

-Hola ¿Hanji, no?-

-¡AHHHHHHH! YA SABE MI NOMBRE- Respondió entusiasta.

-No te alteres loca, aun no sabemos si ella se unirá a nosotros pero dudo que sea tan estúpida como para unírsenos- Dijo molesto Levi.

Me reí por el comentario del rubio -*suspira* Estás completamente equivocado, enano. Ya tomé una decisión... Voy a unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento-

Los tres tenían distintas expresiones faciales: El rubio parecía sorprendido pero a la vez se encontraba feliz y orgulloso por mi decisión, la de lentes tenía una cara de felicidad y entusiasmo, y el azabache tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia pero en sus ojos había algo de sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?- Preguntó Erwin

-Completamente. Todavía sigo teniendo algunas dudas sobre el lugar en donde estoy pero estoy segura en unirme a la legión-

-¿Tienes idea de que puedes morir?-

Fruncí el ceño -¿Quién te entiende rubio?, primero decís que me necesitas en la legión y ahora estás tratando de convencerme de que no me una. Yo ya tomé mi decisión y nadie va a poder hacer algo para que yo cambie de idea- Dije seria

-Bueno, en ese caso- *Sonrió* -Bienvenida a la Legión de Reconocimiento señorita Langdon- Extendió su mano y se la estreché.

-¡YAHOOOO! ESTOY TAN ENTUCIASMADA POR ENSEÑARTE TODO SOBRE LOS TITANES- Dijo Hanji acercándose tan cerca de mi cara que casi me lastima.

Al instante me alejé de ella –Em... Por el momento prefiero que me saquen de acá-

-Jajaja. Está bien, te sacaremos de aquí- Dijo el rubio.

-Gracias-

Después de eso los tres me sacaron de esa celda y me escoltaron hacia un carruaje. Durante el camino hasta el carruaje pude ver a varios integrantes de la policía militar observándonos. Algunos nos miraban con desconfianza, otros con odio, pero caminando pude divisar a cinco personas que pude reconocer al instante: Eran los cinco integrantes de la policía a los que lastimé. Todos me estaban mirando con temor, como si tuviesen miedo de que les hiciese daño. Y, para divertirme un poco, los miré con malicia a lo que ellos me miraron aun más asustados. Ante eso reí para mis adentros.

Al llegar al carruaje me sorprendí. No era como los típicos autos que siempre veía, pero era un "vehículo" muy hermoso considerando la época en la que me encontraba. Este era de color negro y por fuera se veía simple pero tenía algunos detalles que lo hacían resaltar y lo volvía más elegante. En pocas palabras, era completamente hermoso.

-Pasa niña- Dijo Levi sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entré en el vehículo seguida por Levi, Hanji y Erwin.

Durante el viaje nadie dijo una palabra dirigida a mí. Erwin y Hanji hablaban, o más bien discutían, porque ella hablaba algo sobre los titanes, que no me molesté en escuchar, y Erwin le negaba o le reprochaba por lo que decía. Levi se mantenía callado y fuera de la discusión que tenían el ojiazul y la castaña aunque a veces se metía en la conversación para regañar o maltratar a la de lentes por sus supuestas "estupideces". A mí , por momentos, me daba gracia pero después no les daba importancia y seguía mirando el paisaje desde una de las ventanas.

_**Que paisaje más hermoso, es muy diferente al que tenemos en Buenos Aires. No hay edificios, autos ni nada de eso. Me pregunto qué pasaría si toda la gente de aquí llegara al lugar en donde vivo. Jajajajaja sería muy gracioso, me encantaría ver las expresiones de todos jajajaja.**_

-Oi...Oi...Niña... ¡MOCOSA!- Dijo Levi enojado.

-Eh?... ¿Ya llegamos?- Dije despertando de mis pensamientos.

-Sí- Contestó Erwin.

-Ah, ok-

-Kiara ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó Hanji.

-No estaba pensando en nada. Solo veía el paisaje- Contesté. A lo que la de lentes me miró desconfiadamente ya que sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no continuó La charla.

Cuando llegamos al lugar pude observar que parecía un cuartel o algo parecido donde las personas que estaban en la legión entrenaban. Y no me equivocaba, pero al bajar del carruaje me sorprendí porque la mayoría de la gente que estaba entrenando eran adolecentes que parecían tener mi edad. Ellos también se sorprendieron porque me vieron a mí y, según sus caras, yo era algo diferente para ellos; bueno, ellos también eran diferentes para mí.

También vi un castillo que por el momento era el "refugio" o como quieran llamarlo de la legión, según lo que me había dicho Erwin. Al entrar, el rubio me explicó que nos dirigíamos a su oficina para arreglar algunos papeles sobre mi ingreso en la milicia.

Entramos a su oficina y me asusté porque un hombre alto y rubio se acercó a mi hombro y me olió. Eso me hiso sentir incómoda, asqueada pero a la vez, asustada. Cuando terminó de olerme sonrió y saludó a todos los presentes en la sala.

-Señorita Langdon, él es el Sargento Mike Zakarius, él es uno de los soldados más valiosos que tenemos aquí- Dijo Erwin.

Al parecer, nadie se había percatado de que había quedado impactada por lo que hiso Mike cuando se me acercó. Hasta que una persona de lentes se dio cuenta de esto y me dijo.

-Tranquila Kiara, Mike tiene un olfato muy agudo y cuando llega alguien nuevo, él los huele y luego sonríe. Eso es algo normal-

-Hmp si claro, normal- Dije con sarcasmo.

Después de eso, Hanji me miró enfadada y antes de comenzar una discusión, Erwin nos interrumpió pidiéndome que me sentara en una silla y que llene una hoja con los datos que me pedía.

**NOMBRE:** Kiara

**APELLIDO:** Langdon

**EDAD:** 15

**ALTURA:** 1,68 m

**PESO:** 58 kg

-Listo. ¿Hay algo más que tenga que completar?-

-No, solo quiero explicarte algunas cosas. Aquí tendrás que seguir las órdenes que te daremos. Por el momento tendrás un entrenamiento en el que te enseñaremos como utilizar las armas, las máquinas y a pelear debidamente. También te enseñaremos algunas estrategias y otras cosas y, durante el entrenamiento, serás evaluada por tus habilidades para que seas elegida para un escuadrón. También tendrás que tratarnos con respeto. A mí tendrás que decirme comandante y a Mike, Levi y Hanji tendrás que decirles sargento, si eres irrespetuosa con alguno de nosotros habrá un castigo. Además tendrás que usar el uniforme. Eso es todo, puede retirarse- Explicó el rubio.

-Si señor-

-Bien, Hanji la acompañará para mostrarle su habitación y buscarle un uniforme-

-Si señor- Volví a responder.

Después de eso me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia donde Hanji iba.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora voy a tener que decirte Hanji o Sargento?- Pregunté.

Ella me sonrió –No es necesario. Erwin, Levi y Mike pueden ser muy duros con respecto al respeto pero yo no soy así. Tú puedes decirme Sargento o Hanji, como más te guste-

-Gracias Hanji-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanji me había mostrado en dónde iba a dormir y también había conseguido un uniforme de mi tamaño. Después de eso, ella me dijo que podría salir a donde estaban los demás chicos entrenando.

Salí y me encontré a todos los chicos entrenando: Una muchacha rubia estaba peleando con un joven también rubio muy parecido a ella. Una chica castaña de mi altura estaba combatiendo de una forma muy bizarra con un chico con el pelo rapado. Dos muchachos peleaban entre sí, uno era de pelo moreno y muy alto y otro era muy robusto y de pelo rubio. Otros dos muchachos también luchaban pero en sus miradas había odio entre ellos, uno era de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda y otro tenía el cabello de un color parecido al castaño claro. Y, finalmente, dos muchachas luchaban de una manera excepcional, una de ellas era de piel morena y cabello moreno y la otra tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos rasgos asiáticos que eran muy notables.

Después de unos minutos, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda notó mi presencia y paró la pelea con el muchacho de cabello castaño claro. Ambos se giraron hacia mí y acto seguido, todas las personas que se encontraban allí me miraron terminando con sus respectivas peleas.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el de ojos esmeralda.

-Soy una nueva recluta- Respondí.

-Nosotros no te conocemos, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Ahora fue la asiática la que preguntó.

-Porque fui recomendada por el Comandante Erwin-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el muchacho rubio de sexo indefinido.

-Me llamo Kiara Langdon, aunque después me gustaría saber los suyos- Dije.

-Hmp no creo que una muchacha tan linda como tú tenga tan buenas habilidades para estar aquí- Me dijo galante el joven de cabello castaño claro.

Le encarné una ceja –Y yo no creo que alguien con cara de idiota como vos sea bueno peleando-

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso crees?-

-No, no lo creo...Lo sé- Dije desafiante.

En ese instante él lanzó un puño hacia mí, el cual detuve agarrando su mano. Luego realicé un rápido movimiento y lo sometí a una llave muy dolorosa que hiso que cayera al piso.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, a excepción de la chica de rasgos asiáticos que mantenía una mirada neutral.

-Langdon- Me llamó el comandante. Al parecer no me había dado cuenta que los 4 mayores rangos estaban viendo el pequeño espectáculo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este fue el capítulo más largo que hice en toda mi vida XD. Pequeño aviso: Si alguna de las personas que leen este fic y también leen mi otro fic "Entrevista al elenco", les aviso que entre mañana y pasado mañana estaré subiendo la continuación de ese fic.**

**Déjenme sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capítulo, sus opiniones, etc.**

**BYE BYE A DESPEGAR **


	4. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!

**Hola! Perdón por la demora es que tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir y además no me llegaba la inspiración, pero bueno logré escribir algo así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: _Blalalalalla_ Pensamientos**

** -Blablabla- Diálogos**

** Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío ni sus personajes, estos le pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

* * *

-Langdon- Me llamó el comandante. Al parecer no me había dado cuenta de que los rangos superiores estaban viendo el pequeño espectáculo.

**¡Comienza el entrenamiento!**

Al escuchar que alguien me llamaba, me tensé internamente ya que pude reconocer la voz de la persona que me llamaba. Era la voz del rubio comandante Erwin. Decidí darme la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero mi nerviosismo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de que Erwin no era el único que había mirado el espectáculo. Hanji, Levi y Mike, todos ellos estaban allí posando sus miradas fijamente en mí. Luego de mirar a los cuatro por unos segundos, pasé mi mirada a los muchachos que se encontraban entrenando. El chico al que dejé tirado en el piso se levantó rápidamente para hacer, al igual que todos los demás, algo que supuse que era un saludo. La mano derecha se la colocaron en donde se encuentra el corazón, y la mano izquierda, en la espalda.

_**¡¿Pero qué carajo es eso?! ¿Es una especie de saludo? En el caso que lo sea, no pienso hacerlo. Es muy ridículo... ¡ESPERA! Si no hago lo mismo que ellos probablemente voy a tener que soportar los sermones del rubio. O puede ser que el enano me ponga esos castigos horribles de las películas. Tampoco sé qué es lo que podría hacerme ese tipo alto mitad sabueso. De Hanji no me preocupo pero de los otros tres sí, mejor imito lo que hacen estos chicos.**_

Rápidamente coloqué mi mano derecha en la parte donde se encuentra el corazón y la mano izquierda en la espalda. Después de eso, miré a las cuatro personas que estaban frente a mí buscando algún indicio de no ser castigada o algo por el estilo, pero lo que en realidad recibí fue un suspiro del comandante seguido por unas palabras dirigidas a todos los muchachos y muchachas que se encontraban allí.

-Supongo que ya habrán conocido a su nueva compañera Kiara Langdon-

Miré de reojo a todos los chicos que estaban entrenando; algunos asintieron al comentario del "Comandante cejotas" y otros se quedaron callados, pero había una persona que no asintió al comentario ni se mantuvo en silencio, es un más susurró un comentario que pude oír que se podría calificar muy idiota y ofensivo (adivinen quien era). Esa persona era el imbécil al que logré dejar tirado en el piso.

-¿Además del idiota de Eren tendremos que soportar a esta niña débil?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!- Trató de defenderme el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, interrumpí esa "pelea" que se podría iniciar entre esos dos.

-¡Hey!, no te preocupes por defenderme que puedo hacerlo sola. Y a vos, cara de caballo, me parece muy idiota decirle débil a la persona que con unos pocos golpes te dejó en el suelo- Les dije a los dos.

-¡Tú no me ganaste, yo me dejé perder!- Dijo el de cabello castaño claro con nerviosismo.

-Si claaaaaro- Respondí.

-Oí, mocosos, dejen sus estúpidas peleas infantiles- Nos interrumpió Levi.

-Levi, hazte cargo de su entrenamiento- Dijo en un susurro audible, para mí, el rubio comandante al azabache sargento.

Luego de eso, los tres superiores se retiraron a excepción del sargento de baja estatura.

-¡Oí, mocosos, den cien vueltas al castillo y luego armen pareja para los combates!-

-¡Sí señor!- Respondieron todos volviendo a hacer ese "saludo" para luego empezar a corres; mientras que yo me quedé estática y me limité a responder con un "sí" en un tono casi inaudible ya que estaba algo confundida por la repentina orden. Ya sé que este era un lugar donde se entrenaba y eso; pero aunque la orden era dentro de todo "fácil", aún me sentía confundida porque no sabía si tendría que entrenar en ese mismo instante con ellos.

-Tú también, mocosa- Dijo el azabache interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado pero sentía como si él me hubiese leído la mente. Pero no dejé que esos pensamientos me dominaran así que asentí y comencé a correr tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás.

Diez...Veinte...Treinta...Cuarenta...Cincuenta. Ya estábamos en la mitad de esta primera parte del entrenamiento y pude observar varias cosas, como que algunos chicos ya empezaban a cansarse, por ejemplo la muchacha rubia y su gemelo versión hombre, la joven de cabello castaño y el muchacho rapado; pero los demás se encontraban (según sus caras) en buen estado, en especial la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos que mantenía su mirada fría y neutral. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que hubo un momento en el que miré a Levi y pude notar que le estaba hablando o, más bien, "ordenando" a otras cuatro personas que no se encontraban entrenando con nosotros. Dos de esas personas llevaban el cabello corto, uno tenía el cabello de color negro y el otro lo tenía de un rubio tan claro que parecía plateado. Las otras dos personas tenían el cabello largo, una de ellas lo tenía rubio y la otra de un color anaranjado y, aunque no podía verles los rostros, ya que estaban de espaldas a mí, pude suponer de alguna manera, por sus contexturas, que tenían más años que todos los que estábamos allí y que la persona de cabello anaranjado era una mujer, ya que tenía una figura diferente a los otros tres que, supongo, deberían ser hombres.

_**Qué raro que esas personas no estén entrenando. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Por qué el enano amargado les está hablando con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Serán algo así como un "grupo" que tiene el enano?**_

-¡HEY!- Me dijo alguien detrás de mí sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Pregunté desconcertada girando mi cabeza para ver quién era el o la que me hablaba. Cuando giré la cabeza pude distinguir que esa persona que me habló era el muchacho de ojos esmeralda que había hecho el intento de defenderme hace un rato atrás.

-Hola- Me dijo colocándose rápidamente a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hola- Le respondí.

-Oye ¿Kiara, no?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo es que lograste que el Comandante Erwin te recomendara?-

-Perdón si te respondo tu pregunta con otra pregunta, pero primero ¿No deberías decirme quién sos?-

El muchacho se rió –Lo siento, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-

-Es un placer Eren- Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora podrías responder a la pregunta que te hice hace unos momentos?-

-Jaja sí. Digamos que fui recomendada por Erwin porque él me vio pelear con cinco personas, que supuestamente sabían pelear, y a las que les pude ganar con pocos golpes-

-WOW, ¿Y en qué lugar has aprendido a pelear para vencer a cinco personas?-

-Eso prefiero no decírtelo. Aunque me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué importancia tenés en este lugar para que alguien te diga idiota?-

-¿Por persona que me dijo idiota te refieres a Jean?-

-¿Jean? ¿Así se llama? Ja que estúpido nombre-

-Sí, es muy estúpido. Pero va bien con su personalidad-

Ambos reímos.

Así estuvimos durante todas las vueltas restantes, hablando sin parar. Al principio yo le preguntaba cosas sobre ese mundo en el que me encontraba; me enteré de que Eren era algo así como un titán cambiante, pero lo único que me dijo del tema fue que si quería saber más sobre su condición de titán debería preguntarle a Hanji. También me dijo el nombre de todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban allí. Si no me equivoco eran así: La muchacha de cabello negro, rasgos asiáticos y mirada fría se llamaba Mikasa Ackermam (un nombre muy gracioso) que, por lo que me había dicho Eren, ella era su hermana adoptiva; el idiota cara de caballo se llamaba Jean Kirschtein; el muchacho que se parecía a una mujer se llamaba Armin Arlert que era el mejor amigo de Eren; la chica de cabello rubio y mirada amable se llamaba Christa Renz; la muchacha de cabello castaño se llamaba Sasha Braus y su compañero, Conny Springer; la muchacha de piel morena, Ymir; y, el muchacho rubio y corpulento se llamaba Reiner Braun y su compañero, Bertholdt Fubar.

Además de las cosas que yo le preguntaba a Eren, él también me preguntaba cosas, como "¿De dónde venía?" "¿Si tenía familia?", y otras preguntas más a las que no podía darles respuesta alguna ya que el ojiverde pensaría que estaba loca si le hablaba de mi mundo. Pero cuando terminaron todas esas típicas preguntas "formales", comenzamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Bromas, anécdotas, lo que sea; y toda esa charla que para nosotros era interminable tuvo que llegar a su fin cuando terminamos de dar todas las vueltas que nos faltaban.

Luego de lo que vendría a ser todo este "precalentamiento", teníamos que armar parejas para combatir. Inconscientemente hice pareja con Eren, a lo que él no tuvo ningún problema, pero cuando nos posicionábamos en un sector del campo para combatir sentí algo parecido a una incomodidad en la espalda. Pero no era una incomodidad por sentir dolor, no, era esa incomodidad de sentir que alguien te está observando.

Me di la vuelta y comprobé que alguien me estaba mirando, era la hermana de Eren la que me miraba. Pero su mirada no era fría y neutral como lo era antes, esta vez su mirada se transformó en una de odio con la que intimidaría a cualquiera pero a mí esa mirada me llenaba de curiosidad, tenía que saber por qué me miraba así aunque por el momento no tenía que averiguarlo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

Apartando la mirada de Mikasa, me di la vuelta para mirar a Eren y comenzar el combate.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, con solo unas miradas, Eren y yo comenzamos a combatir. Al principio él empezó a lanzarme puños y patadas; no era un mal contrincante pero sus movimientos eran muy bruscos y no muy rápidos lo que hacía que pudiese esquivarlos con mucha facilidad. Además, dejaba la guardia baja y eso me ayudaba a poder golpearlo.

Al final, terminé dejando a Eren en las mismas condiciones que el cara de caballo: Tirado en el suelo. A pesar de que la pelea duró un poco más de tiempo que la anterior, acabó con el mismo resultado.

Después de ayudar al ojiverde a levantarse, pude notar en él algo de nerviosismo, enojo y ansiedad.

-Em...Eren ¿Por qué tenés esa cara?-

-¿Qué cara?- Preguntó todavía con un tono de enojo.

-No me tomes por idiota, dale decíme qué te pasa-

El muchacho se había tomado un tiempo para responder. –Lo único que me ocurre es que no logro entender cómo es que una mujer logre ganarme. Primero Mikasa y luego tú-

Suspiré pensando en una respuesta coherente para darle. –Eren, creo que la razón por la que no lograste ganarme es porque tus movimientos son muy bruscos. Si lográs hacer esos movimientos de manera más limpia y técnica, además de mejorarlos, vas a ganar mayor velocidad-

-Entiendo-

¿Pero por qué te preocupa tanto esto? Ya sé que en parte es por el orgullo, pero ¿hay algo más por lo que trates de hacer que todo o casi todo te salga a la perfección?-

-Sí, todo esto lo hago para acabar con los titanes por eso decidí unirme a la Legión-

-Entiendo. Bueno no te voy a gastar más el tiempo ¿estás listo para el round 2?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, estoy listo- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Así que volvimos a pelear, pero esta vez Eren trató de mejorar sus movimientos. Logró mejorarlos un poco pero no tanto para vencerme. Y, aunque el ojiverde volvió a fallar, no mostró la actitud de enojo y ansiedad de la vez anterior, es más, esta vez se mostró normal y puede decirse que algo feliz ya que él pudo notar una mejoría en sus movimientos de combate.

En fin, el entrenamiento terminó con estas "hermosas" palabras del Sargento Levi: "Mocosos de mierda, dense un baño y luego bajen a cenar".

Y con esa simple frase todos nos retiramos del lugar hacia los baños. Pero como yo aun no conocía muy bien ese lugar, en vez de preguntarles a los demás dónde quedaba el baño, me digné a seguir a las chicas; aunque mientras las seguía, volví a sentir esa incomodidad en la espalda. Ya sabía quién la causaba y durante la cena le preguntaría a Mikasa por qué me miraba así.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia u opinión son bienvenidas.**

**No tengo nada más que decir. BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


End file.
